


Heads will roll

by gutterfortunecookie



Category: Loki - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Capture, Disguise, Dubious Consent, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Kidnapping, Murder, On the Run, Overdosing, Rescue Missions, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-03 13:44:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4103116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gutterfortunecookie/pseuds/gutterfortunecookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark's technical assistant enters a dangerous game of cat and mouse as she tries to escape the clutches of Loki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

Just one more stop and then she could go home to John but he could be working late again. He never knew what she did, Tony said it was okay to tell him but she knew Shield and she knew better.

The Steve Aoki remix of _The Pursuit of Happiness_ was bleeding through her earphones. Tony had just gotten off the phone with her, begging her to lock down his mainframe and making sure things were locked down in Stark Tower. She didn't mind this kind of thing just as long as she didn't get as deeply involved in Shield as he was.

The door opened with a subtle ding as she looked around in confusion. She eyed the penthouse, rolling her eyes as she yanked the earbuds from her ears.

_"Welcome to Stark Tower, Ms. Morris."_

"Jarvis, what am I doing here? You put me on the wrong floor."

"Mr. Stark asked me to take you to his personal main frame. It is located in his first bedroom closet at the top of the stairs."

"Awesome, this place gives me the creeps."

"Mr. Stark designed it himself."

"Yeah, about that..."

Olivia's combat boots stomped on the winding staircase to the second level of the penthouse. The door to the bedroom was open as she followed the whiring in the walls.

_"This way, please."_

She stopped at the entrance as the walls shifted to reveal a large computer raising from the floor. She got to work as her fingers flew across the keyboard.

"You know, Jarvis, I don't know why he can't just do this himself."

_"He is over the Atlantic right now on urgent business."_

"That's cool. 'Kay, all done."

She finished up locking everything down as she yawned. The walls slid back to their original positions as she flopped on the plush bed. Her own mattress was lumpy and old but she liked it. Perhaps it was time to upgrade with the money she got from Tony. For now, she only wanted to sleep.

"Hey, Jarvis. I'm gonna close my eyes for a bit. Don't tell Tony, I slept on his bed."

_"I am quite sure that he or Ms. Potts won't mind and just to warn you that are about to have guests within the minute."_

"What's the matter? Tony forget that a few Playmates were stopping by for the weekend?"

_"If I'm not mistaken, Ms. Morris, Playmates don't carry automatic weapons."_

"What?"

_"There seem to be intruders using the service elevator and will be here momentarily."_

Olivia ran to the closet to put the rest of the files deep in the archives of Tony's mainframe.

"Jarvis? Can I make it to the elevator?"

The room was quiet as men's voices were heard in the living room beneath her.

_"Ms. Morris, I've locked all the doors and cut off power to the elevator. For now, you must stay quiet or they will know you are here. Call Mr. Stark and I will do my best to keep them occupied."_

Olivia tiptoed to the bathroom as she started to shake in fear. She left her bag on the floor and dialed the phone, waiting to hear Tony's voice.

_"Hi. This is Tony Stark. I don't do messe..."_

"Fuck," she whispered.

She dialed again and again as she buried herself in the back of the bathroom service closet, clutching the phone in her hand while she wept.

"Tony, please pick up."

Jarvis started from the bedroom, shutting the doors, locking them to perfection and cutting all power to the automatic settings of the penthouse. He ran his files to pick the fartherest thing that would peak the most interest to the three intruders in the penthouse. One of the men had walked in first with a dirty lab coat and a tablet in hand as he turned on his heel and pointed to the second man with a military issued rifle. 

"Sir," said the first of the men, "Mr. Stark's suite has shut itself down. The AI in his mainframe has stopped us from using any of the elevators."

"Then I suggest you get a move on and find this mainframe you speak of and get the place running. It's been a long few days and I'm in need of a bath," said Loki as he set the speatre on the counter to search for the bitter Midgardian liquid everyone favored so much.

"Knowing Mr. Stark, he would have it in his library."

The second man looked to a tablet as the doors to the study thundered shut, drawing the attention of everyone.

" _Hello_ ," called Jarvis from the ceiling. " _Welcome to Stark Tower. Let me be the first to extend my personal apologies as Mr. Stark isn't here and would wish for you to leave_."

"Who are you? Show yourself!"

_"I cannot show myself, sir. I am Mr. Stark's program and I only answer to him."_

Loki stepped to the control panel in amazement.

"Are you in the wall?"

_"In a sense, sir."_

"No matter, I will find what is in his study. Tell me, wall. Is it weapons? Plans of destruction? Dark secrets from his fellow warriors?"

_"The Odyseey, first edition behind bulletproof glass, sir."_

"Well, he didn't strike me as the literite type. We have the likeness in tastes."

_"I must insist that you leave the premises immediately."_

"Sir," said the guard, "I'm sure what ever he may be hiding is behind these doors."

_"I am afraid I cannot allow that, gentlemen."_

Loki ripped off the door in victory as he found the Jameson and grabbed a glass.

"You may be of a higher intelligence but sooner or later all of the doors will open, of your will or mine."

Jarvis sent an SOS on Tony's phone, hoping his signal was strong enough to reach the Helicarrier. He rebooted Tony's phone to turn it on as it sat on an oil stained towel down in one of the labs.

Tony was trying to relax, thinking of a way to track Loki. The rest of the Avengers sat around the lab trying to be of use as Hawkeye was in the corner recovering from Loki hypnosis. A ring filled the room as Tony jumped.

"I thought I turned that thing off."

"That thing shouldn't be on," said Natasha as she stretched, "I smashed the battery to bits hours ago."

"Internal emergency solar power, Romanoff and please don't touch my stuff."

"Tony? What's wrong?"

The group looked up at the sound of Banner's voice. The color in Tony's face had drained completely as he looked to the screen.

"Jarvis found Loki. He's inside the penthouse at Stark Tower."

"I don't see how that bad news, Stark. We found him and that's what matters."

"No, Rogers! You don't get it! I sent my techie to lock down the mainframe in the penthouse while I was trying to find Loki here. She's just a kid."

The phone rang again as Tony put the call on speaker. The entirty of the room crowded Tony's phone.

"Morris? Is that you? Talk to me, sweetie."

Olivia's sobs filled the quiet lab as she took a breath.


	2. Chapter 2

"Tony?"

Olivia tried to keep herself as calm as she could as she held onto the phone for dear life.

"Hey, kid. We're here."

"There's someone here and they have guns. Jarvis shut the power down an-and I'm trapped. I don't know what to do."

The phone went silent as panic started to flood.

"Olivia?"

"Nat?"

"Honey, look. I can hear you trying to calm down but I need to breath more for me, okay."

"Okay."

"The man that's in the penthouse. You remember what we talked about a few weeks ago? About the incident in New Mexico?"

"The satellite?"

"Yeah, and I never had a chance to finish the story. The satellite was a piece of controlled alien weaponry. It belongs to the brother of the man that's there with you. His brother is here with us now. The man's name is Loki and he is considered to be extremely dangerous."

The phone dropped from Olivia's hand as her calm dissolved completely. She cried only loud enough for the Avengers to hear on the other side.

"Olivia? Where'd you go? You were doing a good job, stay with me."

"How am I going to get out? I'm not a Shield agent like you. I don't want to die."

Olivia could no longer control herself as she felt the walls closing in around her.

"Morris, listen to me." Tony put himself back on the line. "Where are you now?"

"Hiding in the linen closet in your bathroom."

"Listen to me, there is a way you can escape but you'll have to trust me on this. You're gonna have to jump from the tower. Do you trust me?"

"Not in the slightest."

"Good. Leave your bag where it is and take off whatever you don't need, even the boots. I remember how much you love them. All of your jewelry too."

She does as instructed but was sad to see her boots go.

"Okay," she sniffle the rest of her tears away, "What next boss?"

"Go to the closet nearest to the door, there are these bracelets. On the inside, each one has micropoly coiled cables that can stretch out to a couple thousand yards."

She crawled to the nearest closet, searching frantically through the folded dress shirts until her fingers find the metal. The two bangles secured tightly to her wrists.

"Okay, what's next?" There was silence on her side of the phone. "Tony?"

The call had ended. She dialed his phone, not even getting a voicemail. She feared the worst, thinking she was know on her own. She tied her ruby hair into a tight bun and took a deep breath. Olivia searched the room for anything that could be used as a weapon.

-

He'd fucked up so many things in his life and they were easily fixable. This was a major exception. Fury ended the call with Olivia, telling Tony that there was nothing they could do to help her. They just started over the Atlantic ocean and wouldn't be in the U.S. for hours.

"She's on her own for now, Stark."

Fury's voice rang in his head as he furiously swept the tools and electronics off his desk. He wasn't Bruce, he smashed his life's work, partically distroying the lab until the Avengers stepped in. Tony swung at Bruce as he punched him in the face. The room was quickly still with panic as Bruce started turning green. He fought as he took Tony's face into his hand.

"Tony," he stuggled, "You know he's wrong, you have to stop..."

Tony was struck in fear of both situations as Bruce's skin started to fade. He backed away as he took a calming breath.

"Tony, can your techie woman fight," asked Thor.

"I'm sorry, L'oreal but didn't any of you hear me when I said that she was just a child. She's 27 years old. She has a family and a boyfriend. She's one of the smartest people I know, could have gone to work for NASA but she decided to stay with the company because I let my ego beg her to stay. Right now, she's trapped because of something I could have easily done from here. I have to get her out somehow, even if it kills me. Steve, you fought Loki in Germany. You know she's not gonna survive if she tries to fight him."

"My brother is now under the illusion that he is a rightful king. He will not hesitate to claim her as his, if he finds her."

"Yeah, okay. You're not helping Thor. There's no safe way to get her out unless she jumps."

Bruce fixed his shirt as he stepped forward.

"If what Thor says is true and she does jump, then Loki won't be in Stark Tower anymore. He'll go after her and try to get her back. We'll have lost Loki again and Olivia won't be able to protect herself."

"What are you saying?"

"You have equipment in your closets, you do have a way to track him, don't you?"

Every eye went to Tony as he was struck in disbelief.

"Even if I did, she would have to get captured. His men have guns. What makes you think they won't open fire on her? If she tries to tag him, then Loki will kill her."

"I say we get her opinion first," said Barton.

His phone rang as he turned in disgust, refusing to look at them any longer.

"Some team that we are..."

Jarvis gave him a status update and suggested a possible route of escape. Tony dailed to Olivia, praying that she was still there.

-

Olivia jumped as he phone buzzed.

"Hello?"

"Olivia, look getting out won't be easy but there's a chance he'll go after you when you jump."

"What makes you think that?"

"You graduated school at 11 and you look like Brigitte Bardot. Trust me, he'll go after you."

"You want me to tag him."

"You can always say no if you want to."

"No, your right. He seems like big business."

"If you survive through this, I'm putting all of your kids through college."

"You do realize I'll have to survive to have those kids, right."

"In the same drawer, there's something that looks like a thick chopstick."

Olivia reached back into the drawer, tossing the shirts over her shoulder until she found it. The cool metal looked like an accessory.

"How does it work?"

"You press the top button and stick him with it. It has a powerful tranquilizer but since he's alien you'll only have a few seconds. Now, the bracelets are easy, they already enbedded into your nervous system and will fire once you get outside. Extreme sudden movement will trigger them. It will fire and attach to the nearest aimed surface but you'll only get two tries with each one."

"So you expect me to swing across New York like Spiderman?"

"I'm sure Parker won't mind. I should also tell you now I've been tinkering with your phone. When he destroys it, we'l still be able to hear what happens."

"So now what?"

"Jarvis is going to lead his men into the study and lock them in while you distract Loki."

"Distract?"

"I'm sorry."

She braced the dresser, causing it to tetter as it thumped against the wall.

"What was that?"

"Your dresser?"

"Olivia, that was loud."

"Fuck. Do you think he heard it?"

Loki and his men turned to the direction of the door at the top of the winding stairs.

"Well, well, talking wall. Is there more here than you failed to lead on?"

He licked his lips for whatever surpise that was waiting for him as he stared to assend the stairs.


	3. Chapter 3

Olivia listened closely as she heard faint footsteps. The Avengers listened to the phone waiting for something to happen.

"Someone heard me, they're coming for me."

"Olivia," said Natasha, "If you put up a fight they will kill you. Tell me the plan again."

"Don't fight, distract, top button, run, sudden movement, run like hell."

"That's my girl. Just stay calm and don't lie to him. He'll know. Try to play him if you can."

There was a slow knock at the door as Olivia stood straight up. She slipped the phone into her sweater pocket as she took a step forward. She press the intercom on the control panel, ready to fight for her life by any means necessary. The electricity was down but she was going to chance that the coms still worked.

"Jarvis?" There was no answer. "Jarvis, it's okay. Just open the door."

Her heart raced as the locks unhinged. She slid the tracker in her hair and checked the bracelets. The doors opened showing a man, tall and sinister as he stood with a golden spear in his hand. He wore a thin, layered armor of green and black. His eyes were the most petrifing she'd ever seen. Olivia held up her hands in defeat and remained calm.

"I was not aware that the man of metal had a concubine."

"What? Absolutely not, I'm not a hooker! I surrender myself."

"What is a woman doing here in the Tower?"

"I'm housesitting for Stark. I took a nap and Jarvis woke me when you guys broke in. I don't have anything of value. Stark either keeps it in storage or on different location."

"Well, if you have nothing to hide, then you should not worry yourself. Follow me, if you please."

The empty bedroom behind her echoed with her breath as she followed with her hands still up. They stopped at the fireplace as the one gunman aimed his rifle at her. Olivia gave a small gasp as Loki shielded her. She tried to hold herself together as her hands started to shake.

"What is the matter with you? Pointing a weapon at an unarmed young woman. Go back to your duty!"

The man turned with the spear in his hand. He extended his hand to her, the fear only pushed her away as she sat on the couch.

"Nothing personal but I don't like being touched."

"Why, what has the talking wall told you?"

"Just that you have no ways of escape."

"And neither do you. So don't try anything funny."

"There always the window."

Loki waved his hands, making the spear disappear. Olivia jumped, not realizing he swiftly sat next to her. Loki chuckled as he watched her back away.

"I wouldn't stray so far. I may just shackle you to the floor."

"Please don't. I'm sorry."

"What is your name?"

"Olivia Morris. Who are you?"

"I am Loki of Asgard, born of Jotunnheim. I am the new ruler of this new world."

Olivia didn't care what was coming out of this guy's mouth as long as she was able to stall him.

"When you say Asgard, you mean like Europe?"

"No, my dear. It much farther than you could imagine. You are not Stark's concubine?"

"No, I'm an associate of his. He asked me to come by and watch over his things." Technically, it wasn't a lie.

"What is behind that door?"

"I don't know, Mr. Stark always keeps it locked down. I'm guessing it's for personal reasons."

Loki tilted his head to the side.

"You seem to be telling the truth but you also seem to be hiding something."

"Am I not allowed to have my secrets?"

"True. I'd rather much like to indulge in darker, more intimate secrets of the mind."

He licked his lips as his eyes drifted over her shoulder. She looked out the window, watching the sun start to set. Her eyes went back to Loki as a sinister grin crossed his face.

"I want to leave. I have no more reason to be here."

"Oh, my dear. I would allow you to leave but I fear I cannot for a few reasons. There is no power and no stairs. So, in the end, there is no way for you to depart. Even if I could, I would not let you."

"Why not?"

Olivia felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand as someone came up behind her and held her steady by the waist. She turned her head to the study as the two men were busy trying to open the door.

Had she missed another man? She quickly turned away, surprised to see an exact replica of Loki standing stand to her as she tripped over the edge of the coffee table. She swung her fist out of instinct only for it to pass through his face before he disappeared.

"You would definitely put up a good enough fight, but I'm sure you could use some persuasion towards submission."

-

Thor clenched his fist tightly as he heard his brother speak.

"There are no blessings here, Stark. She is going to die under his hand."

"Just shut up, Thor. I know she'll make it out. She just needs to play him."

-

Olivia was stunned by the things coming out of Loki's mouth.

"Okay A, you don't own me and B, I have a boyfriend that I can easily submit to."

Loki sat unswayed by her words.

"Come here."

"No."

He set his teeth as his knuckles formed over the arm and back of the couch. The dull blue of his irises turned green as the color grew to the corner of his eyes. Olivia felt a fog enter her mind as her focus was weakened.

"Young love with young Jonathan, how sentimental. I wonder how well his blood would look on my hands. How about your father and your family? How loud do you think they'll scream when I rip them apart?"

"You wouldn't dare, fucking monster."

"Call my bluff, wench. My plans are quickly coming into motion and I will find each and every person that you care for in your life as you watch the color of life drain from them like the sand in an hour glass."

"Fuck you."

Olivia's jaw started to tremble. She was ready to stick him in the neck and jump to her death if it meant protecting the ones she loved.

"Come here, now."

Olivia closed her eyes, slowly stepping forward until she stood over Loki.

"Now open your eyes and look at me."

She opened her eyes, trying hard to look at him. He reached out, taking her by the hand as he yanked her to his lap. Olivia didn't scream as she tried to wiggle away from Loki. He wrapped his fingers around her neck, cutting off her air. She gasped and tried to fight him, to do anything to get away.

"Now listen here, my lovely little quim. You were made to be ruled. When I am finally King, I think I'll shackle you to my throne and show the world how something as beautiful and wild as you can be tamed. Due to your pathetic, weakened anatomy I'll be as gentle as I can with you but you will learn in time. Yes, you will learn to be an obidient pet. The life you had before no longer exists, do you understand me?!"

Olivia gasped trying to answer him. She fought the sarcasm that rested at the back of her throat but she still couldn't breathe. She nodded her head so Loki understood. He let go as she slumped next to him. Olivia looked back for a moment, hitting the back cushion of the seat as Loki struck her with the back of his hand.

Tony was barely holding it together as he heard her cry out from the slap.

She was thankful on the inside as she was finally close enough to him. All she had to do was get the men out of the room.

"On my lap."

She obeyed as she stayed silent, flinching when played with the red curls that fell from her hair. He pulled the tracker from her hair as he studied it. Though she was wearing jeans, she felt completely uncomfortable straddling Loki as he eyed her like a piece of meat.

"Please be careful with that. It has sentimental value."

Still not a lie...

He handed her the metal as she tossed next to her leg. He pulled her hair around her shoulder. The side of her face was growing hot as she tried not to wince from Loki's touch.

"Put your hands on my shoulders."

She obeyed again as Loki's hands disappeared under her shirt. He tested and teased her skin as they moved up to the back of her bra.

"Look at me, pet and understand." He ripped the back strap of the bra with a snap. "You state you have a lover and that he could give you what you desire," his hands moved to her chest and he groped her roughly as she stared at him in anger, "but with being a fair master, I will give what you truly need whether it's pain or pleasure."

He gave her breast a quick pinch as she bit back a whine. He smiled, pulling her closer to his chest. She was face to face with Loki as one hand held her leg in place and the other caressing the back of her neck. He slowly pulled her in as she refused to fight, knowing he could snap her neck.

"Just give in to me, pet. Be mine and I will give you what you need," he whispered.

He craned his neck to her as she felt a chill raise in her. His lips inched closer to hers. She didn't want to give into Loki but the way he began to draw her in was almost unstoppable. He pressed his lips firmly to her causing her to attempt to pull herself away. Loki held her fast as he kissed her again.

Olivia tried to fight the feeling of molding into him, still she sank deeper into him as she kissed him back. She was not pleased with herself.

"That is it, my little minx. Just a little persuasion."

She slowly let him believe that she was giving herself over to him but found some will to stop herself short each time to make it believeable.

"I can't..."

"You can _and_ you always will."

His hand slipped to the front of her jeans as she tried to close her legs, forgetting she was pinned to Loki's lap.

"Not so shy, are you pet?"

This was her chance.

"I don't want them to see."

"They'll watch, if I want."

The door made a loud sound as the doors screeched open.

"Sir," said the first man, "The doors are open."

Loki undid the front of Olivia's pants, giving his hand more of an access as he stroked the front of her folds. Olivia gasped at the slight intrusion as she fell forward into Loki. She let out a soft moan as her body started to rock on his lap, burying her face into his neck as he grabbed onto her to keep her from getting away if she changed her mind.

"Then get in there and start looking. I'm a bit busy at the moment."

"Yes, sir."

She knew the systems would take more than a few hours to crack. It took Tony alone to get in after a half an hour after he challenged Jarvis to properly lockdown his things. None of it mattered now, she was too focused on Loki as his fingers stopped and moved up to her clit through her panties.

"Good girl. I may break you in just yet."

Olivia had a minute before Jarvis locked the doors, choosing to enjoy the moment before she ran. The sleeves of her sweater slid down, bunching to her waist. His nails raked her back she kissed into his neck. She moved her hands on his body, anything to get him to weaken. He did as she yanked his head back, placing the other hand at his naked waist.

She heard the slightest movement of the study door as she took a deep breath. Olivia moved her hand away from Loki's waist as she grabbed the metal tracker and pressed the top button. She exposed Loki's neck and jabbed him with the needle. Loki fell to his side as she heard the stomping boots of the gunman.

She scrambled from the couch, redoing her jeans and ran for the balcony. The gunman got an arm out of the door before Jarvis closed it, slowly crushing his elbow. He yelled and aimed his hand gun at Olivia as she made it outside. She looked over her shoulder, seeing Loki racing after her to the doors. The glass shattered as bullets flew at her. She was so close as she felt the wind of the city greet her.

Yards, inches, open air.

Olivia took a flying leap off the edge of the balcony and into the streets of New York as she screamed at the top of her lungs.


	4. Chapter 4

If she where a bird, she'd spread her wings and fly south were it was always warm. She knew she had a choice of where she wanted to go. With NASA, she'd be in Ohio. With Stark, she was in the city, her first summer in the city. Time went by second after second as she felt into the evening air of the city sky. She flailed, as she tried to stay still.

Olivia shot out her arm, watching the coil shoot out to a skyscraper. She felt a jerk and swung herself down the street. She hung on for dear life as she shot out her wrist again. The second coil snapped off while she swung up as she spun out of control. She focused again with the third coil as she swung down a different street. The last coil shot out to a lower part of an apartment building as she twisted into an alley. She braced herself as much as she could as the coil detached, letting her drop to the open garbage dumpster below.

She pulled herself out into the alley, startling a homeless woman. Olivia took a breath for a minute as she looked up to the top of Stark Tower. The top of the tower was still unlit. The cool summer breeze gave her goosebumps as she pulled the lapels of her sweater together. She shoved her hand into her pocket, pulling out the phone that was quickly running out of juice.

"Is anyone there?"

"Morris? Thank god you made it. How was impact?"

"I think I pulled something in my shoulder, Tony. How much did you hear?"

"You're safe now and that's all that matters."

"I'm keeping the bracelets as a party favor. Answer me straight, Tony. These were for Pepper's birthday, weren't they?"

His chuckle through the reciever eased her a great deal. Tony had left the Avengers in the lab out of anger and was ready to leave on his own for a solo mission to save her.

"Olivia, the first tracker was successful and there's a little bit of interference but now you need to let us know where you are going and run."

She took an easy breath and opened her mouth to talk, her voice was gone and her throat croaked. In her vision, the edges of the brinks turned fuzzy and the woman stopped where she was. Olivia didn't remember hitting her head but there was a chance she was suffering a concussion. Time was at a standstill as she looked around. Loki appeared around the corner as she back into the dumpster in fear.

"Don't worry, pet. I'm not really here, at least not yet. My magic is about to take out what you put into me. I will make you pay for that but not before I drag you back to the tower kicking and screaming so that I may make you scream some more."

His hand lifted, stroking the side of her cheek. He chuckled as he ran his glowing thumb on her bottom lips causing it to tingle.

"What did you do?"

"You may call for help if you'd like but I doubt you Avengers will get to you in time before I do. Do you feel that delicious hum on your lips?"

It had grown stronger, making her want to talk.

"You tried tracking me like an animal and now it is my turn with you. The more you speak the easier it will be for my magic to help me track you. What a fun game this will be! If I catch you, you are mine..."

Olivia closed her eyes trying to shrink away as Loki stooped down and kissed her on the lips. His tongue slipped through, making her fall further from reality. Her senses were close to disappearing as he stepped closer to her. His shadow towered her, filling her with a phantom hunger.

"Ma'am, are you really okay?"

She opened her eyes from the nightmare as the harsh tingle remained. The homeless lady shook her head as she walked away in her rags. Olivia felt the warmness of the phone as she cradled it one last time.

"Olivia, are you there? Something happened with the tracking device. Get somewhere public so that you're safe."

She thought closely and tried to chose her last words.

"It doesn't matter."

"What are you talking about?"

Tears fell from Olivia's eyes as she looked down the street towards Stark Tower.

"He did something to my lips. Everytime I talk, he'll find me quicker."

"Olivia," said Tony as his voice started to shake as he put on his suit. All she had to do was last another hour, "Just one more hour and we'll..."

"Tell Jonathan that I love him."

She hurled the phone at the bricks, smashing it to pieces. Now she was truly on her own.

-

Tony was silent as Fury stepped into the bay, watching Tony ignore him.

"What do you plan on doing?"

"She almost died and now she's in more trouble."

"She's done a good job at staying alive on her own. She'll be fine until you reach her."

"Now you're actually giving me permission to go?"

"If I let you all go, you'll force by hand by the World Council but that's only if they don't know. There was one Quinjet that was able to survive the attack. It'll won't be in use for the next few hours. Do you have any idea where she'll be going?"

"She'll be walking home unless she didn't listen and kept her debit card on her."

"I'll have Stiwell keep an eye out for a cab perchase in her name. Get your team ready."

"Got it."

Tony sent a message to the upper level lab, telling Nat to tell everyone to suit up. He lied telling them he'd meet them on the deck as the rockets under his feet burned while he flew out of the hanger towards lower Manhattan.

-

Olivia kept her head down as she watched the sidewalk. Tony told her to take her boots off and to leave her things in the bathroom. She only had 20 dollars in her pocket but she would have to tell the cabie where to go and she didn't have her apartment key. She'd have to tell her landlord she was mugged to make herself believable.

She was still cautious for any glass and trash on the sidewalk as she hurried along. After nearly two hours of walking a safe route, she made it home. This was all going to be hard to explain to John. If she was lucky, he would be working late again and she would just leave him a note, saying the Stark was taking her away for a few days to buy herself some time. Olivia thought for a moment about which words she'd use to limit them. Her luck turned as she met the landlord at the front door.

The elderly woman gasped as she saw Olivia. Of course she was a sight with no shoes, disheaved clothes and a cut on her cheek.

"Dear God child! What happened?"

She held her hands out and shook her head.

"Mugged."

"Where is your key? Your things?"

"Purse."

"Come child..."

The old woman took her by the hand, leading her to her floor as she let Olivia inside her apartment. The woman went to the kitchen, leaving Olivia to rush to her bedroom.

"Everything okay. I make you tea."

Olivia stopped at her bathroom and caught sight of herself in the mirror. Her long hair was a mess and her face was still red from where Loki hit her.

 _He knows what I look like_ , she thought to herself.

She flung the cabinet open and grabbed the scissors, cutting most of her dyed hair off in a few snips, giving herself bangs the best she could. Next was John's peroxide that he used on his hair. She grabbed a plastic glove and dumped most of the bottle on her hair. Olivia bit back her voice as the liquid burned her scalp, her hand smeered everything around to get every strand.

_John always left his in for 15 minutes._

She let the peroxide drip into the shower drain as she collected her thoughts. She stripped off her sweater to the floor and pulled her shirt around her hair to keep it in place. Olivia watched her torn bra fall to the ground as she stepped over it.

She found a small bag and chose a few things to take with her. Her burning scalp kept her in sync with rearranging her thoughts along with the whistle of the tea kettle. She had 60 dollars to stay in a hotel for the night and in the morning she would fake a sore throat to get most of her money from her account to buy a ticket and head for DC for protection in the Triskellion. If Loki was going to find her, he would have to dig into the deepest reccesses of earth.

Sooner or later, he would either fail with total world domination or give up on her. She checked her hair, rinsing it clean and watching her new look in the mirror. Her golden auburn hair started to curl as she wrapped it all in a head scarf. She shoved her money into her jeans as her fingers found the metal of the tracker that she used on Loki. She pressed the top button again and saw a smaller needle inside.

Olivia admired the outer shell as she slipped into a pair of shorts. The slim metal almost put her in a daze as she shoved it back into the side pocket. She chose some different clothes to wear, it would turn heads but she would be safe from her familiar conservative look. The bag was packed and she was ready to go.

"Ms. Morris. Tea is on the table. I'm going to call police now."

Olivia slung the bag over her neck as she tried to chase the woman. She stopped at the front door as Olivia shook her head wildly from the far end of the hallway.

"What?"

Olivia grew frustrated, trying to keep her mouth shut. There was no way to stop her. A knock came at the door as Olivia's blood ran cold. If John was never home, he always came back near midnight. It was well around 9 o'clock. Her palm tapped at the far wall to get the landlord's attention as she stayed ignored.

"Hello, young man," the old woman said as she looked into the eyehole, "Who the hell are you?"

"I know that she is here. I suggest that you open the door."

Loki's voice startled Olivia as she reached out her hand to the woman.

_Come back, please just get away from the damn door!_

"You do not live here, you leave or I call authorities."

"I told her to call out to her saviors and she refused to. I also told her I would claim her if I were to catch her."

Olivia saw her grab the golf club she kept next to her front door. She almost predicted what would happen next as she turned into the hall for her room.

"You leave or I kick your teeth in."

"Unwise choice."

Olivia saw the door break into several pieces as the woman sailed across the air and into the wall. She was dead from impact before she hit the carpet. Olivia set off into a run as Loki stepped into the apartment. She flung her door shut and squeezed herself through her bedroom window. She flew down the stairs and jumped into a pile of garbage bags and was lucky that she didn't land on anything sharp.

Olivia ran for her life down the back alley as almost ran into traffic. If he was fast, she would have no chance to run. She dove into the nearest cab and looked behind her as Loki moved from the alley.

"Where to Miss?"

"Drive!"

Olivia watched as a faint green fog shot from the cab to Loki. He turned in her direction as the cab wheels rolled down the street. She saw the devil in his smile as he disappeared back into the alley. She slumped in her seat and tried to calm her breath and choke back her sobs. Her hands clutched onto her bag and sweater.

Her landlord was dead in her apartment and soon John would be back to see the damage that was done. That was all starting to be too much for her.

-

"Alright, Jarvis try to give me some good news."

_"Sir, Agent Sitwell is trying to run the live feeds from the any accessible camera. Under an hour ago, she made it home but minutes ago, she fled from the back alley behind her apartment complex. Loki found it."_

"Son of a bitch. Do you know which direction she went?"

_"I am calculating now, sir. There is something else you should know."_

"What?"

_"I can track her whereabouts with the second injection of the tracker. She must still have it on her for it to work but it will take some time."_

"Get a lock on it and give me coordinates, I'm on 60% power."

_"Yes, sir."_

"Come on, Morris. Just keep running..."


	5. Chapter 5

"Ma'am this isn't a free ride, where are we going?"

"Hold on."

"I can't just keep driving."

"Just drive to the Greyhound station!"

"Don't yell at me!"

"Fuck this!"

The cab was already at the stop sign. He lowered his window at yell her her some more as she threw her 60 dollars in his face. He gave her the finger as the wheels screeched off. She stood on the side of the street, not thinking, not planning, not praying.

 _He's going to find me. I'm so fucked_ , she thought to herself.

_Don't worry, pet. You will be._

His voice at the back of her mind made her turn to the alley down the street as she watched him. Loki was casually strolling in her direction as she had no more fight to move. His armor was gone as a well trailored suit took its place. The golden crafted cane clicked on the sidewalk as he kept his eyes on her.

_"Fuck."_

_"Such language from a beautiful young woman. I wonder what else I can do with that mouth."_

Her eyes wandered in the opposite direction towards the sleazy club down the street.

_"Not exactly the way I'd go but what the hell."_

She kept a steady speed as she heard his footsteps grow closer behind her. Olivia weaseled her way through the crowd at the door. A greasy man a few years older than her stopped Olivia as he towered over her.

"Hey, baby. Want to be on cloud nine?"

He pulled a little silver box from his pocket as he licked his lips.

"It wouldn't be far enough."

She swiped the box from his hand and shoved him into the bouncer as she ran into the crowd. Olivia looked back, seeing the man being dragged out as he cursed in her direction. Olivia pushed her way through the large crowd until she made it to the safety of the bathroom.

She locked herself in the last stall and held her bag tightly. The small silver box was smooth underneath her finger as the top popped open. Inside were three small white pills. This was a coward's choice but this was the way to go, in her mind. Tony was gone to her and the Avengers would tear the place apart with Loki raking up a body count as they would try to save her. Why should they? She was no one special, a nobody.

The pills fell onto her tongue as she dry swallowed them, kissing her stitches as she pushed the bag behind the wide, dirty toilet. Whoever found the bag, would keep it as an inheritance. The tracker was pushed hidden into her boot, just in case they could track him again. Olivia closed her eyes for what she thought was forever.

_"Come out, come out whatever you are..."_

Her body started to feel warm so she stripped her sweater, leaving it where it fell, along with her will to live. She stood on her feet and began walking. The lines of objects in her sight started to blur. Maybe, if she were lucky she'd drop before she made the hallway. Her limbs were light as the bass speakers made her tremble.

She remembered the last of the words as a new song took it's place.

 _Love is just a history that they may prove and when you're gone I'll tell them my religion's you_  
_When Pontius come to kill the king upon his throne, I'm ready for his stones_

Whatever she took was quickly calming her as she teetered back to the dance floor. She pulled the scarf from her head, not caring that it slid from her fingers as they moved down her hot sweating skin.

_I'll dance, dance, dance with my hands, hands, hands above my head, head, head like Jesus said..._

She swayed from the music to the faces that blended together on the floor. Her arms flew in the air as the music carried her to the high ceiling. She felt lighter still, enjoying the moments before he would appear.

_"I'm ready when you are, bitch."_

_"That was your first discretion, pet."_

She made it to the bar as she tried to regain her balance. The mirror above the bar, showed off the laughing colors. Through the blurs, he became clear. She didn't fight or try to run. By now her heart should have been beating out of her chest but it remained at a steady, abnormal speed.

Loki stood directly behind her as he leaned down to her ear. The suit blended with her leather top as his fingers fiddled with the bottom hem, teasing her skin.

"Found you, pet," he hissed softly into her ear.

"You did and now what? What happens to me?"

He pulled her mini shirt slowly, the dim light hid them well as they were ignored. The clandestance gave her a mighty thrill as she gave a small moan. She didn't feel right about what was happening behind John's back but she was as good as dead.

"I enjoyed the blood color of your hair but this is well suiting to you. Did you really think you could fool me with a change of appearance?"

He gripped her blonde hair, giving it a sharp yank as her head hit his shoulder. He slowly turned her body to the dancing crowd as her eyes scanned the moving mass. She expected him to be rough and cruel. Instead, he took his time as he placed a single kiss at her neck.

"Don't worry, pet. I'll make you scream but for now I wish to savor you. Look at them, they are a wheat field of nothing but sheep. I will rule them just as I will rule you. Would you like that, pet?"

"Yes."

She never would have answered like that but he was persuasive or at least parts of him were as he pressed himself into the small of her back with his hardness pressing into her.

"Can you feel me, my dear?"

"Yes."

He moved forward with his arm around her waist, settling them into an empty couch. He pulled Olivia to his lap with a tight grip on her to keep her from running. Loki waved his hand, making her bracelets glow. With a flick of his wrist, they were pulled in place behind her, making her immoble as started to squirm on his lap.

Olivia's whole body was on fire and things were swelling together. Loki stopped his teasing as he looked into her eyes in sudden fury.

"What have you done to yourself?! You were supposed to be mine!"

"It's okay," she panted from the heat, "I can't feel anything."

"Really?"

Loki sank his teeth into Olivia's neck as she cried out under the bass of the music. He sucked gently at her skin as he parted her legs. Any other day, she would have fought like all hell and yelled for help. He was doing something to her. She didn't want to leave his lap, she wanted to stay and let him...

She wasn't sure what was happening. Loki felt her so wet as her legs spread wider for him. His fingers found their way back to her lips, not refusing his intrusion as they stroked her. Loki held her neck in place as he moved up to her ear.

"You want this. To be ruled? I am here to release you from freedom and show you things your mortal lover never would have showed you."

His teeth gazed her as he pulled his hand to his lips. A fire kindled in her as she watched Loki suck his fingers clean. She was hypnotized by him, this dangerous creature that had been chasing her through Manhattan. He licked his lips, ready to claim her where she sat dispite the clubbers.

Her eyes drifted to the crowd again as they found a slicked back hairdo. The blonde strands were all combed perfectly on his head until they fell to the side. The large hand tucked the hair behind his ear as he walked out of view.

"Jonathan..."

Two men started to fight behind them, distracting Loki momentarily. She pulled herself away with her wrists slipping out of the growing bracelets. She ignored the couch behind her as she followed the influence of the drugs.

She followed closely in the other direction of the door, behind the man that looked like Jonathan. The blonde hair grew ominous as he stopped and groped another young woman with hair that had been dyed as red as hers had been. Everything was the same about him but it couldn't have been true. Jonathan hated going out, he always worked late.

She fought the edge of the crowd and watched as the man that was indeed Jonathan slipped his tongue between another woman's lips. He would do the same thing to her.

It really was...

"Is that him?"

Loki's voice was at the back of head as well as at her side.

"Motherfucker..."

"Young love doesn't last, I presume. Should you have been my concubine, I would have given you some fair warning before introducing another whore into the bedchamber. What are you going to do, my dear?"

"Give you a show," she slurred as she stepped forward.

She reached for Jonathon's shoulder, turning him in for a long kiss before her could get a good look at her. Nothing in her wanted to act out of place for this moment. She backed away and let him get a good look at her.

"Do I know you?"

Olivia pulled her blond hair back to show her face as lights started to blind her. Jonathan tried to straighten himself with no signs of an excuse or a sign of remorse.

"What are you doing here? You call this work?"

"Ollie, it's not what you think."

"I could have died tonight and you wouldn't even give a shit."

Olivia reached for his drink and smashed the glass upside his head. The glass drink shattered, raining in bit from his hair to the floor as he screamed. Olivia turned away with fury in her eyes as she tried to find the door. The floor was quickly coming into her vision as she fought her iminate death. She stumbled over her feet many times before she made it back to the safety of the restroom.

She looked into the mirror, watching her new appearance laugh at her.

It was nothing metaphorical. In the mirror, her reflection laughed and pointed as the lights started to flicker. The restroom was silent as all the lights blew out at once. Olivia was only slightly relieved as she could see herself anymore.

"Well, now," said Loki.

"Fuck off."

She slumped over the edge off the side and crashed onto the floor.

"What more fight do you have left? You've run very far to try and escape me. Now here we are."

"Where are you?"

Olivia felt something flip her to her back.

-

"Stark, we're a few minutes behind you. Try not to leave without us again."

"Whatever, Romanoff. You don't scare me."

"We're going to get Olivia back and away from Loki."

"The last place Jarvis tracked her was the apartment so start there. I'm going to the tower to see what I can find."

Nat switched on the sleath mode as she lowered the quinjet on top of Olivia's apartment complex. She exited with Cap and Thor as Burton stayed behind to recover. Bruce stayed to try and find the signal to the second part of the tracker. He also didn't want the other guy running about since the last time he stepped foot in NYC.

Nat had a gun at the ready as they found Olivia's apartment door in pieces.

"He has been here."

"Thor, it'll be okay."

"No, it won't."

They turned to Natasha as she checked the pulse of the small woman, dead on the floor. She backed away, finding nothing. Steve stopped in the bathroom seeing the aftermeth of Olivia's panic.

"What is that smell?" asked Thor looking at the hair on the floor.

"It's peroxide," said Natasha from across the hall, "She didn't waste any time in changing herself. She ran but Loki was here. Stiwell has survallence on Olivia jumping into a cab. She got out about 15 blocks north."

They watched the address appear on Romanoff's gauntlet as they all ran back to the roof. They boarded the jet and were across town in the blink of an eye. Natasha watched the street thinking where she could have gone.

"Where do you think she went," asked Steve.

"I don't know but I think I know who will."

They climbed to the street, following Natasha to a blond man holding his shirt to the bloody side to his face. Natasha grabbed his hair, pulling him into the alley as his body hit the brick wall. Thor stood at the start of the alley to keep watch.

"Jonathan Sims. This doesn't look like your accounting firm."

"Don't touch me, bitch!"

Steve lifted the man by his throat as he struggled for air.

"You really should watch your language and answer her questions before I let her have ahold of you."

"Where is Olivia?"

"In the bathroom, some guy was following her. He jammed the door. The managers should be on their way now."

"Loki is here."

"Then I suggest we go get them."

-

Stark landed on the balcony, the glass crunched under the feet as he followed the screams in his study.

_"Good evening, sir."_

"Evening, Jarvis. Who's arm is that?"

_"An armed man belonging to Loki. Miss Morris jumped from the tower with success, sir."_

"Yeah but Loki is out there. Go ahead and let him go."

The door opened, letting the man fall to the floor as he grabbed his arm. He yelled out as Tony pulled his back to his feet.

"Where is Loki?"

The man yelled in Russian as he reached for a gun. Tony pulled it away, crashing the metal in his hands. He turned blasting his automatic weapon to pieces, also finding another man hiding behind his side desk.

"I surrender," said the second man as he held his hands in the air.

"Wrong, you are going to surrender yourself to Shield when they get here. You are lucky I don't toss you from the building. Jarvis restore the power and call Shield."

_"Yes, sir."_

"I'm going down a few levels to check on the equipment. Hopefully they were too stupid to tinker with anything."

Tony penthouse lit up with power as he looked at the elevator doors and away from the mess of the penthouse.

-

The sweat dripped from her head as she felt Loki crawl ontop of her.

"What is it about you, mortal, makes you so enticing?"

"I could almost say the same thing about you."

"Flattery will not help you."

"It wasn't meant to be."

She gasped as she was lifted from the floor. A glow from Loki's hand fixed the lights one by one as they flickered. He pulled her to the edge of the counter as she molded against his chest.

"I can tell that you are different from the rest of the mortals, my dear."

"No, I'm not."

"Tell me, did you poison yourself out of a craving of death or did you numb yourself for me so that I may willingly ravish you without a care."

"There's no more point in running."

His hand slipped up her skirt as he tore away her panties.

"Finally accepting your place, pet?"

"Don't call me, pet."

He grabbed her by the throat as he pressed her to the countertop.

"This is the end of the line. I shall call you as I feel, wench. You will give me no command, you will learn to beg for me. Would you like that?"

Loki grinded himself between Olivia's legs, spreading them wide open. Olivia didn't dare try to cover her mouth or hold back her moan. Loki leaned forward flicking his tongue slowly over Olivia's bottom lip.

"That's what I thought. You will only be my equal between the sheets but that's only went you deserve it."

The edge of her leather pants were rough against her core as he took her lips. Olivia felt some shame in surrendering to him.

The door broke into two as Loki pulled Olivia to safety. Natasha, Steve and Thor stormed the restroom ready to take Loki down as he held Olivia by the waist. Loki licked his lips as his free hand played with her twisted clothes.

"Earth's mightiest heroes come to join us?"

"Loki, let her go. She is of no importance to you."

"Her purpose is one of tantalizing intentions, brother. She is mine."

Natasha fired a shot at Loki as he ducked, turning Olivia in his arms. She kept herself calm as she saw Olivia's dialated pupils.

"What did you do to her?"

"She did this to her own accord. She thinks I'll kill her after I'm done with her but I don't think I ever will. When she is better, I'll shackle her and show her obidence as it should be taught."

"Loki," said Thor as he tightened his grip on Mjolnir, "Let her go."

"Ah, ah. She is a mortal. You wouldn't want your lightening to strike her and claim her life. That would be so unbecoming of you. You will all kneel by tomorrow before the break of day. Now if you'll excuse us, we have other matters to attent to."

"No," cried Natasha.

A bright light filled the small space as she took a leap forward to reach Olivia. She landed on her stomach, hitting her head on the last stall.

"She chose to go with him," said Steve, "Should we really be helping her?"

Nat recovered from hitting her head as she found the bag behind to toilet. She rummaged through, seeing Olivia's clothes.

"She was already running."

Her fingers found the silver box as she tasted the pill dust.

"Rofalin. She must have got it from someone on the floor. She never does drugs."

"I don't understand," said Thor.

"She probably thought it was something worse. She said it herself, about not being a Shield agent. She must thought she found a safe way out for her."

"She only made it easier and we have no idea where they went."

"Let's get to Stark Tower and hope that Loki's there. Stark, come in," said Natasha.

"What's the matter?"

"He's not picking up, come on, guys."


	6. Chapter 6

Aliens, magic, powers.

Olivia remembered almost walking out when Tony told her he was Iron Man. Tony was close to getting down on his hands and knees, begging her to stay.

 

_"Fine. I don't think I'll find this much excitement."_

_"That's the spirit, Morris. Let's get started..."_

 

Loki felt Olivia grow weaker as he set her gently on the bed.

"How long do you think it will take your Avengers to find you here, completely spent in pleasure and writhing like a common whore."

"Can't breathe..."

Her whole body was on fire, leaving her hot and gasping for breath. Maybe she was close...

Loki stripped himself slowly, reveal more of his anatomy to Olivia as she reached out to touch him. She barely had strength enough as it was but his frame was too beautiful to ignore. Her blood pumped to the extremities on her body as Loki  
moved to the bed in all his naked glory.

This was really happening...

The Avenagers saw her with him and didn't try to fight him off, mostly her fault for taking the drugs. Steve would brand her as a terrorist so maybe there was no choice but to give in to Loki.

"I am glad you see things my way, dearest. Don't forget that I must punish you for your behavior but I wish to reward you know for complying."

He ripped the leather top from her, leaving her bare chest exposed as he licked his lips. Loki's skin turned blue as his lips left a teasing trail down her neck. He was freezing, his whole body was covered in darker marks and his red eyes reminded her of the Devil. His tongue was no better as he licked the sweat from her skin.

His hand went for her breasts. He gave her a hard pinch to hear her moan. Her body arched into him as she winced. His tongue flicked at her hard nipples as she felt the shock of his mouth. Loki moved on top of her as he sucked harder and tore away her leather skirt like it was nothing.

He rested between her legs, feeling the fire of her body calling out to him.

"Loki, p..."

"What's the matter, my dear? Can't stand to cold?"

"Please..."

She clawed at his skin, trying to bring him closer as she gave a small groan.

"Be careful what you wish for."

He slithered down her naked body until he was at her core. He seperated her as his erection began to painfully strain.

"Look at you all glistened, my pet. I never knew I had such a reaction on you."

He tasted her, moaning at the sweet taste. He wasted no strength in his hungry tongue as he delved into her wet silky walls. He moved up, sucking slowly and harshly at her clit as his fingers took the place of his tongue. Her senses raised feeling so much pleasure as her hands shot to her side, clutching desperately to Tony's bed sheets.

Olivia's hips bucked as Loki's hand held her stedy to the bed. She moaned as she rocked into his hand the best she could. Her sight flooded with colors as she felt herself come. Her legs tried to close but Loki won't have it. He kept her wide open as licked up everything.

Olivia looked to the floor to the metal tracker in her boots.

_All I have to do is distract him._

As Loki moved away, Olivia quickly made a break for her boot. Her fingers wrapped around the metal as Loki dragged her back by her ankle, leaving rug burns on her arms.

"You really think you can get away from me now?"

She swung her arm as she pressed the top button. Loki caught her hand, twisting it behind her back as she tried to fight him off.

"You request an audience, wench? So it shall be..."

She looked over her shoulder into Loki's furious eyes as he pressed the top button again and raised his arm.

-

Tony ran as fast as he could to check everything.

"Hey, Dum-e! Start an inventory of my things."

He pushed the earpiece back into his ear as Nat yelled out in alert.

"Tony! Where are you?!"

"What did you find?"

"Loki has Olivia and disappeared with her. We have no idea where they went."

" _Sir_."

"What's up, Jarvis?"

_"The secondary tracker has been activated and the coordinates are set to Stark Tower."_

"That's not possible, is it? Son of a bitch... Everyone get to the Tower now."

"Tony, Selvig's on the roof with the Tesseract. It looks like it's almost completed."

"Fine, you take care of him and I'll take care of Loki. Jarvis, I'm going up now. Scratch the extra stuff on the Mark 7. Skip the spinning rims and everything."

_"Yes, sir, and please be careful."_

-

Olivia shrieked in pain as the needle of the tracker pierced her skin. A warmth rushed through her as her hip went numb. The tracker hit the wall on the other side of the room, shattering into pieces. Loki twined his fingers into her hair, pulling her to her feet. The pain was overwelming as Loki tossed her to the bed.

"You beautiful, pathetic woman. Why are you so hellbent on trying to destroy me?"

"You seem... to not care that you destroy everything you touch..."

"Your world will fall but I have no plans to destroy you. At least, not in the way you imagine."

Loki knelt over her with a sinister grin. The tip of his cock teased her as she laid scared in anticipation on the sheets. He dipped his hips a small bit at a time to toy with her. Olivia felt parts of herself growing numb from the tracking and other parts of her were alive from the drugs. Her body was fighting itself, feeling the chilling intense pleasure from Loki.

"Do you want this, pet?"

He pulled at her nipple to make sure she was paying attention and not trying to shut him out.

"Say yes to me and I will grant you every pleasure and pain in the world."

"I ca..."

"Be mine, Olivia. Be my pet, my lovely creature, wanton slave..."

His lips ghosted hers, luring her to her final breaking point. He gave her one final kiss.

"Just say yes."

"Yes," she sighed to him.

"Then scream for me."

Loki slid into her, enveloped completely by her heat. Olivia cried out for a second until Loki claimed her lips. She stretched from his cock as he swallowed her moans. He snaked his hips, filling her more with every thrust as he claimed her body with purpose. Olivia sank her nails into Loki's back to keep herself from shifting under him as her body moved with each thrust.

Loki found that he couldn't and wouldn't stop as Olivia's pleasured moans encouraged him on. He grit his teeth, doing his best not to show his physical weakness and satisfaction with her core. She felt like heaven around him. His head dropped to the base of her ear as his panting breath warmed her neck. She came so easily, arching under him as he carried on fucking her.

Olivia felt uncontrollable waves on bliss pulse through her body. He leaned on his knees, placing her ankles at his shoulder, practically growling as he felt her walls clench around him.

His fingers dug into her bleeding hip, making her cry from the pain. He nipped at her ankles as his hips slapped against hers. Loki pressed his fingers into her wound again, making sure she felt the equal combination of pain and pleasure. His cock painfully started to twitch as Olivia took ahold of him.

Olivia arched from the bed again as her nails pierced Loki's arms, making him finally draw blood. The pain awakened him, his Aesir heart racing as he pounded into her wetness. The tightening pleasure of her release would never be enough for him. He held on to her hips as he came at last, emptying himself deep inside her. Loki collapsed on top of Olivia as he whole body shook.

He watched as her chest heaved and her nipples tightened. The blood from her hip dripped onto the clean sheets, staining her skin as well. Her newly yellow hair stuck to her forehead as he gently pushed the strands away. Loki felt that something was wrong with him. He began to feel something that he was sure he would never feel.

"What have you done to me, wench?"

The change in his voice was almost loving as it was confused.

"I said... yes," she panted.

He shook his head in disbelief as he looked down to Olivia, trying to understand and angry that he let a submitting Midgardian have such a sudden hold on him.

"I don't think I'll keep you as my pet but something more irksome and pleasantly effusive, my dear."

"Wh.."

They could hear someone enter the penthouse.

"Morris? Where are you, honey? Answer me!"

"It seems the Man of Metal doesn't know when to quit. You are mine, do you hear me?!"

He placed a single kiss to Olivia's lips as he strode from the bed, leaving a confused Olivia to her thoughts.

"Wait," she whispered hoarsely.

He turned back as his armor shimmered on. The spear appeared in his hand again as he looked over his shoulder. Olivia turned herself on her hurt hip for one last look at him.

"I _will_ be back for you. You have my word. They will not have you."

Loki disappeared behind the door as it slammed shut. Olivia rolled from the bed as she landed on her side against the carpetted floor. She pulled the linen with her to cover herself for whoever else might have been in the penthouse. Olivia felt completely spent as she began to drift from her weakened state as her eyes began to close.

The sound of shattering glass woke her as she jumped.

"Loki," she whispered.

It took some much time to pull her numbing body across the floor without giving herself rug burn. She reached for the panel as she pressed her fingers to the menu buttons on the wall.

"Open."

"I'm am sorry, Ms. Morris but I must insist that you stay inside the bedroom."

Olivia pried the panel from the wall and hotwired the door open as she started to pull herself through.

"Loki..."

"Enough!"

Olivia looked through the bars of the staircase. Loki had been smashed through glass as it trickled off of him like falling rain.

"You are, all of you are beneath me! I am a god, you dull creature, and I will not be bullied by...

Dr. Banner had Hulked out and grabbed Loki by his foot, smashing him into the floor. The chunks of tile and wood flew as he dropped Loki one final time. She could hear his voice as he exhaled in pain.

The Hulk walked away to the balcony as he huffed.

"Puny god..."

Loki looked to the staircase as Olivia tried to move.

"No, Olivia..."

He was straining himself to be heard by her but she was either ignoring him beautifully or he was not loud loud enough. His magic pushed her against the wall. Her head hit the wall with a loud ping as her senses were completely taken from her. She slid to the edge of the stairs, praying he would come for her. She didn't know why but she prayed like hell.

Loki started for the staircase to fetch Olivia until he heard them at his back. Loki turned seeing the Avengers, all ready to take him into custody. He knew Olivia was out of his reach. He braced the stairs as he let out a small chuckle.

"If it's all the same to you, I think I'll have that drink now."

"Where is she, Loki," asked Tony as activated the blaster in his palm.

"What is a woman like that doing in your possesion, Metal man? She is _mine_."

Olivia's chest tighten as the feeling in her legs and side were completely gone. She kept the sheet wrapped around her as tightly as she could. She stopped as soon as Hawkeye spotted her. She couldn't call out to tell them to stop or to let him go. She slumped down on the spiral staircases.

"There she is, I've got her."

Loki tried to go after Barton until Tony moved his loaded blaster point blank to to the side of Loki's face.

"I was serious as hell Bambi, don't you dare move a muscle."

The colors of the penthouse began to fade as Barton rushed to her side.

"It's okay, Morris. We're here now. Jesus..."

Barton saw the bruises on her skin. Her body temperature was way too high and her heart rate was too fast.

"Wait, pl..."

Olivia stopped breathing completely as she tried to fight for air.

"She's not breathing, call paramedics now!!"

_Thump, thump... thump, thump_

She turned her head, seeing Loki shed a single tear as he clenched his fists, unable to help her.

_Thump. Thump... Thump..._

Her whole body shook wildly as she seized in Barton's arms. She flailed, her eyes rolling to the back of her head as her heart slowed down quickly.

_Thump..._

_..._

_..._

_"Her heart stopped beating..."_

_"She's overdosing and she's bleeding too. There must have been something else mixed with that Rufilin."_

_..._

_"What have you done to her, brother?"_

_..._

_"I've got her wrapped, Tony."_

_"Hurry, put her on the bar, Cap. Bruce, there's a med kit under my desk."_

_"I got it, give us some room. Thor, I need your help, come here."_

_"...it work?"_

_"I am so sorry, Olivia."_

_"The lightning... her heart... Ready? Go! Clear!"_

Olivia woke from her nightmare. Her eyes darted around the room as Natasha run for her.

"Hey, hey! It's okay now. Olivia? Look at me."

She focused squarely on Natasha and her words.

"There we go. Great job, Olivia."

"Where am I?"

"The med floor of the Triskellion. I know someone that works here, said they'd keep an eye on you."

Olivia looked down to her arms all covered in tubes and bandages. Bruises peaked out through as she looked around her room.

"What happened?"

What do you remember?"

"I..."

Her face turned red, not wanting to tell Natasha about what happened.

"What you took was a bad batch of roofies. There was a small open wound on your hip. Loki must have stuck you with the second tracker. They removed it as well to prevent an infection."

"I was trying to tag Loki, so you guys could find him."

"The tranquilizer and the drugs were fighting for control of your body. Your body rejected them both and your heart stopped beating. We all tried to save you the best we could. Altogether, you were dead for about ten minutes."

"What? How am I still alive?"

"Loki's brother Thor."

"The god of thunder?"

"He used it to restart you heart and get you stablized but when we got you here, they gave you a few blood transfusions to get your blood clean before you got worse. Director Fury said you put up one hell of a fight."

"What happened to Loki?"

"Thor took him to their home world so Loki could stand trail for his actions."

She wanted to feel relieved but Olivia felt her heart break as tears started to fall from her eyes.

"He said he'd be back."

"We know what he did to you. I can promise that he'll never touch you again."

"No, it's not like that..."

"Olivia, whatever he may have told you wasn't real. He's a master of disception, he only played you so he could get what he wanted."

"No! He..."

Olivia broke out into a sob as she tried to hide her face from Natasha. She took Olivia into her arms as she wept.

"Why would this happen?!"

"The good thing is that he's gone and you're still alive. Understand?"

Olivia wiped her eyes as she settled back into her bed.

"On another note, Shield had to seize your apartment as evidence along with your landlord. She didn't make it. Everything on the inside's has been tagged. When you get out, I'm having the things that were cleared to check moved to a storage locker."

"Thank you."

"We also found the bag at the club, you may not see that for a while. Tony says it's probably best if don't work for him anymore."

"Yeah, I know."

"I like the blond though. It's a nice change."

"I think I'll go back to my boring brown hair for a while, no more colors."

"Just try and get some rest for now."

"Thank you, Natasha."

-

_Seven months later_

 

"Sir? The convergence has ended. London is safe."

_"That's wonderful news, Morris. Let's hear a status update."_

She put the phone on speaker as her finger flew across the keyboard.

"I'm uploading a mini-virus now, it'll delete anything about the sky opening up but I'm leaving Thor in the equation so that they have something more to talk about. I'm going through Twitter first, Instagram, Facebook, etc. Then within the week everything should be fine."

_"Wonderful work, Morris."_

"Thank you, sir. Romanoff is working on a cleaning crew for London as we speak. Apparently there's a lot of glass and alien ships parts scattered."

_"Leave that all to her, be sure to get some rest tonight, Morris. I'll see you tomorrow."_

"Yes, sir."

Olivia had been awake for several hours since the Convergence had started. She was the head of crowd media control as she made almost everything Shield protected under radar from social media and the major news channels. She watched the videos of the portals opening through the sky as one by one, she deleted them. She saved only one as she looked to the darker blue portal in the sky.

With the resolution on her computer, she saw the snow. A blizzard-like atmosphere swirled in the small part of the sky as it reminded her of him. She saved an image of the photo to her flashdrive for sentimental reasons. It wasn't until the late afternoon that she finished and packed up her equipment.

She waited for the shuttle back to her apartment on the base. Fury made it so that she was safe after the incident with Loki and the battle of New York. Storm clouds were gathering quickly in the sky like the news said. The roll of thunder made her curse to herself about not bringing an umbrella with her. Rain started to fall as a black SUV stopped at the curb in front of her. The passenger side window rolled down as she looked on in confusion.

"What are you doing here, Director Fury?"

"Ms. Morris, you look like you could use a ride home."

She hopped in the vehicle as Fury manouvored through the streets.

"Shield has been following the events of the Convergence for the past day and a half now. I also heard your program with the crowd control."

"I'm closer to taking down the Rising Tide."

"Let them have this one for now. I like you focused where you are now."

"Yes, sir."

"Romanoff told me of some distractions you've been having lately."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"He's dead."

"Who?"

"Loki."

"What?"

She felt the breathless as she tried to remain calm. The last thing she wanted to do was make a scene in front of Fury.

"I got off the phone with Selvig and his associate Dr. Foster. Loki sacrificed himself off world to save Thor and the Doctor."

Olivia held her breath, knowing she was so close to losing control. Her apartment complex was only a few blocks away. She just needed to hold it in.

"During the Convergence, Thor lost many of his people, including Loki and his mother. He was hoping soon to speak with you about Loki."

She kept her mouth shut but let her tears fall. The SUV stopped in the apartment complex as Fury locked the doors.

"I don't want to know what really happened in Stark Tower..."

"Open the door!"

"Romanoff says Loki tried to lie about what he felt for you."

"Love is for children."

"You're starting to sound like Romanoff."

"I know and I don't care. Open the door before I break the window. Now!"

"We'll be waiting when you're ready to talk, Agent Morris. That's what your panic button is for."

"You can all go to hell! I don't want anyone's help anymore."

She flung the car door shut and ran through the rain. Olivia raced up the stairs, almost breaking her key in the lock as she barricaded herself in her apartment. The rainwater fell from her hair and clothes as she sank against the door. She cried until she had no more tears to shed. The rains carried on into the evening as she pulled herself from the floor and into her room. She stripped off her wet clothes and tangled herself in the sheets. After all this time, everyone that knew of what Loki did, she was convinced that Loki wasn't all bad. She would only imagine of what Thor would say to her.

Tony payed her apartment like hush money. He let her go and didn't talk to him again after that. Everyone tried to push her to go to couseling but she refused. The only good thing out of this was that she never saw Jonathan again after that night.

She didn't believe anyone anymore. She only wanted to stay in her bedsheets alone and die. Olivia closed her eyes, trying to escape the reality around her.

_"Olivia."_

She could feel a hand at her waist as a cooling sensation eased her skin.

"Loki? Where are you?"

Something moved in the sheets, filling her with coolness and warmth as it molded to her.

_"Closer than you think. I have missed you so..."_

Olivia woke suddenly and reached for her light. The dark room filled with a dull light and lightning from the storm as she found no trace of him. She pushed the sheets away from her sweating skin. Olivia picked up her gown from the floor and splashed some water on her face.

She returned to bed and pulled on her nightgown as the power went off.

"That's fantastic."

"I know it is," said a voice from the darkness.

Olivia ran for her dresser for the panic button on her keyring as a pair of hands grabbed her by her waist. She screamed at the top of her lungs, only for the storm to silence them. Olivia was tossed into the wall and surpised when she fell through a dark mist.

She tumbled into another wall, noticing a change. Olivia was no longer in her apartment.

The wall were gold as was most of the furniture. She got to her feet and ran for the door as a chair slid in front of her, knocking her from her feet. Her body hit the tiled floor with a thud as an older man appeared from thin air. His armor was similar to Loki's and Thor's. His hair was white and there was a golden patch over one of his eyes.

"Welcome, my dear."

"Who are you? Where am I?"

"Your are on Asgard, your new home."

"What am I doing here? What did you do?"

"Fulfilled my promise to you. I told you I would come back for you."

His appearance changed as Loki pulled her to her feet. Olivia trembled, not able to understand what was happening.

"No. You're not real. They said he was dead. He's dead. Olivia, wake up. This can't happen again..."

She turned away as fresh tears stung her eyes. Loki pulled her back, claim her lips as he held her close. Olivia started to calm herself as she molded to his body.

"I am here and very much alive but we'll have to keep that between us, my dear."

Olivia put her arms around Loki, returning his deep kisses as he lifted her from the floor. He wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her to his bed. His hands roamed her skin as he pushed her to the bed. He willed away his newer armor, towering over her as he tore the gown from her body.

Olivia gasped knowing it wasn't a dream. Loki slipped two silver bracelets onto her wrists, almost similar to Tony's. He waved his hands as the lose metal clamped shut.

"Now you will always be mine. There will be no escape and no one will take you away from me."

"What makes you think you I'd want to leave?"

Loki chuckled as his magic forced the metal to the bed, taking Olivia with them. Her arms were pinned to the mattress above her head as Loki slowly stalked her body, stroking her flesh with his tongue as she moaned.

"That will only make this all the better, my lovely."

He spread her legs and entered her as her head fell back into the sheets of the grand bed. Loki shuttered as he felt her warmth again. She indeed was heaven as she rocked her hip into him.

"You are all mine," he moaned into her hear as she gave herself over to him.

 

_** Playlist for "Heads will roll"**_

_Pursuit of happiness (Steve Aoki Remix) - Kid Cudi_  
_Alive - Krewella_  
_Blue Monday - New Order_  
_Bloody Mary - Lady Gaga_  
_Voices carry - 'Til Tuesday_  
_If we ever meet again - Timbaland feat. Katy Perry_  
_Head will roll (A-Trak Remix) - Yeah Yeah Yeahs_


End file.
